Highschool Life! (Humanstuck!)
by repulsiveContumacious27
Summary: What happens when Karkat attends school for the first time in forever (Frozen fan here! :D) , who is usually homeschooled, and meets new friends? Pairings: (Major Characters) TavNep KaRezi EquiNaya SolRadia GamRose


**New story again. *sighs* I can't help but get tons of ideas from my mind and create fanfics. :c So I decided to create a story where in the characters in Homestuck are humans, and they attend school.**

**Some shit like that.**

**Anyway, Karkat! **

**Karkat: WHAT?!**

**RC: I need you to DO it. Remember my dare?! :) Karkat: F*CK, FINE. YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS. GOOD THING YOU ARE A FRIEND OF REZI OR ELSE I MIGHT HAVE CULLED YOU.**

**RC: Do it or I'll call Terezi to lick you EVERYWHERE.**

**Karkat: F*CK YOU.**

**Karkat: repulsiveContumacious-**

**RC: It's RC.**

**Karkat: F*CK. RC DOES NOT OWN HOMESTUCK. IT CLEARLY BELONGS TO THAT ANDREW SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT. AND SHE SAYS, IF SHE DOES.. *blushes* SHE WOULD MAKE ALL OF THE CHARACTERS STILL ALIVE AND LET TEREZI AND I HAVE TONS OF GRUBS. *glares at RC***

**Terezi: WH4T D1D YOU S4Y K4RKL3S? :]**

**Karkat: FUUUUU- *gets tackled by Terezi***

* * *

_Ring Ring~!_

"F*ck." Karkat muttered angrily as he got up and stretched, then he grabbed the poor alarm clock and threw it across the room. He then changed his clothes to a casual attire, not caring whichever did he pick. He lazily walked over to the door, only to be greeted by the scent of pancakes being cooked.

"Good Morning, Karkat." His cousin's voice, Kanaya greeted him as he sat down on an empty chair, grabbing two pancakes and eating it.

"It isn't a good morning since that stupid alarm was in fact, stupid." He talked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full." His brother's voice, Kankri scolded him from the living room as Karkat frowned.

"Shut up, Kankri." Karkat said as he gulped a glass of water, while brushing his hair. He turned to the mirror, and saw that his fluffy hair popped back up again, defying gravity.

"FUUC-"

"Language, Karkat, language. You do know that if you get used to having such language, you might get detention, which is really humiliating, since it's the first day of school. Now we better get going before blah blah blah blah.." Kankri ranted once again, before heading towards the door, Karkat following closely behind.

"I wish you good luck for this first day of school, boys. Make friends." Kanaya smiled as she washed the dishes.

"Hn." Karkat muttered.

"Thanks, cousin!" Kankri smiled.

* * *

"This school, officially sucks." Karkat frowned as he stared with a disgusted look at the couples having PDA.

"Don't mind them Karkat, let's just go to our respective classrooms before we get late. But keep in mind to never do those things since it isn't appropriate for us Vantases. It throws trash to our shame blah blah blah..." Karkat walked faster, ignoring his brother's shouts for him to wait for him.

* * *

"Class 3-C, huh?" Karkat scanned the list to find his name and his bestfriends' names on the same list. "At least I'm not alone..." He smiled a bit.

Suddenly, someone bumped him off, causing him to fall on the ground, ass first.

"F*ck!" Karkat winced as he rubbed his bottom, not caring whether people stared at him. He looked up, ready to give this person a bitching about looking where to go when suddenly, time stopped, metallic gray ones clashing with blank, emerald ones, covered by red glasses.

"Oops! Sorry!" The redheaded girl giggled as she gave Karkat a hand, helping Karkat to stand up.

"Nah, it's okay." Karkat was still mesmerized by her beauty, red hair wisping into curls at the back of her neck. Such beauty.

"Um, could you help me find my name on the list? The name's Terezi Pyrope." She grinned, making Karkat unable to refuse.

"S-Sure, I don't see why not." He scanned the list again, immediately spotting her name.

"Oh, you are class 3-C, same section as me. By the way, you could see right? How come you asked me for your name?" Karkat asked, a bit grumpy since he should be on his way 2 minutes ago.

"You're mistaken!" She giggles beautifully before continuing. "I'm blind, I only see using my tongue and nose by licking. But if I lick that.." She cackled, making other people's eyes on her.

"Nevermind, how about you guide me to the classroom, huh?" Terezi smiled, looking at him, more like, sniffing him expectantly.

"Uh, you see, I am still waiting for my friends-" Karkat was cut off by a lispy voice.

"Thup KK." The tall guy with the 3D glasses greeted Karkat before turning towards Terezi.

"I thee you've thnagged a chick." The guy with the 3D glasses smirked, earning a pinch from Karkat.

"Shut up, Thollux! Meet Terezi, a new friend of mine." Karkat gestured towards to Terezi, who was sniffing the air. Terezi immediately sensed Sollux and shook his hand.

"Hi! My name's Terezi Pyrope!" She chirped.

"How cute.." Karkat subconsciously muttered, before getting a pounce from a certain, cat loving friend.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta, the cat loving friend greeted Karkat, who was wincing in pain as he fell on the floor. AGAIN.

"Nepeta?!" Terezi high pitched voice squealed in interest, turning to Nepeta.

"Pawrezi?! HI!" She then hugged the taller girl, before earning a confused look from Karkat.

"Nep, you know Terezi?" Karkat asked.

"Duh! She's my fapurrite clawsin!" Nepeta then posed with her cousin, grinning.

"Whatever." Karkat rolled his eyes teasingly.

Sollux, who was texting someone from a while now, looked up.

"Guyth, leth go upthairth becauth there ith a better wifi thignal there." Sollux beckoned them to the elevator, holding it for them.

* * *

**Okay. I know it's very short, but, I'll be sure to update it later. My hands are sore from updating here at my iPad. _**

**L8r. ::::)**

**#VriskaPunThereLol**


End file.
